cambio de papeles
by andan1324
Summary: cuando grell conjura mal un hechizo y todos cambian de sexo, haciendo todo un revoltijo
1. Chapter 1

Bueno tal vez esta historia se les haga, grell es mujer para darle más sentido a la historia

Cambio de roles

Estaba grell otra vez siendo regañada por William, pues la traviesa pelirroja otra vez había cometido una tontería, que lo hizo enojar y costarle horas extra.

-sutcliff porque no pudiste recoger bien esa alma y andabas jugando con esa alimaña

-no es una alimaña es mi seba-chan-dijo jugando con los dedos

-ahora gracias a tu tontería tungo horas extra –dijo sentándose en su silla

-perdón will puedo compasártelo de algún modo-dijo sentándose en su regazo y dándole un beso en la mejilla

-no y ahora vete a trabajar aun tienes mucho por hacer

-pero will

-nada vete a trabajar

-si ya voy-dijo saliendo triste de la oficina

Estaba muy enojada, como era posible que will no se fijara en ella, tenía un cuerpo escultural y que no lo valorara, entonces decidió ir con undertaker

-hola under

-hola jejejejeje

-oye cómo le podría hacer para atraer la atención de will

-pues trata de ser atractiva

Tok tok tok tok

-creo que tocan debo ir a atender espérame

-si aquí espero

De pronto la pelirroja vio un estante lleno de libro y quiso curiosear, de pronto se encontró con un libro de hechizos y lo guardo en su chaqueta

-under creo que ya me debo ir

-si hasta luego jejejejeje

Grell fue corriendo a casa y abrió el misterioso libro, estuvo buscando pociones de amor y se encontró con uno que decía que debía que conseguir la imagen del que sería hechizado, así que la pelirroja busco foto de, undertaker, Claude, Ronald, Erick, Alan, William, Sebastián, ciel y alois, es que la pelirroja era ambiciosa, puso todo en un caldero con su foto y después empezó a decir el conjuro pero se equivoco con el hechizo de abajo y el que sin querer conjuro era cambio de roles ósea que cambiarían la actitud de ellos se la pasarían a grell y la de grell, ellos hasta el sexo cambiarían y nadie recordaría su pasado solo su trabajo y obligaciones.

-bueno creo que ya esta, mañana todos me amaran-dijo dejando todo en la mesa

-ahí ya tengo mucho sueño mejor voy a dormir

Grell se fue a dormir, al día ya no era ella, era él y como si fuera cualquier día se fue a vestir

-a porque no hay ninguna ropa decente tal ve allá una por aquí-encontró un elegante traje negro de vestir

Se vistió y se fue directo al trabajo y este grell tenía lo coqueto de ron, sobreprotector de Erick, el genio de will, lo eficaz de Sebastián y lo engañoso de Alois.

-guay que lindura-dijo cuando paso al frente romina (Ronald) que era una hermosa rubia de buen cuerpo

-hola guapo

-llámame si nos vemos

-claro

Cada uno aun guardaba un poco de su personalidad anterior

-jefa vengo por mi agenda-dijo entrando a la oficina de Graciela (William) una hermosa pelinegro a capas, con unas curvas que matarían a cualquiera

-bien tómala y hoy a qué horas nos vemos he guapo-dijo de forma sexy

-hoy a la salida si-dijo saliendo de la oficina

-a que guapote aaaaaaaaa-dijo Graciela

-hay estas mujeres un día me van a matar pero ahora debo ir a trabajar-dijo saliendo rápido de la oficina

-oye grell no has visto a esta Alicia (Alan) es que no la he visto todo el día me ayudas-era Érica que estaba preocupada por no ver a su mejor amiga

-menos yo ve y búscala tu de seguro está en su oficina yo ya me debo ir a trabajar

-que grosero- dijo corriendo a la oficina de Alicia

Ya cuando grell estaba recogiendo algunas almas vio unas curvas que le encantaron demasiado, era samanta (Sebastián) michaelis, mucama de lady clara (ciel) phantomhive, así que decidió acercarse a la bella joven.

-hola lindura

-que haces aquí shinigami-dijo seria

-nada aquí trabajando y vi tu lindura desde lo lejos y decidí acercarme

-me alagas pero no puedo perder el tiempo, debo atender a mi lady

-samanta donde esta mi te que te pedí-era clara que estaba molesta en el otro lado del jardín

-voy my lady, y tu deja de molestar estoy muy ocupada

-si vuelvo luego nena-dijo saltando al edificio que estaba cerca

Luego llego a la oficina y vio un paraíso frente a sus ojos, eran Alicia, Érica, Romina y Graciela todas comiendo y riendo en una mesa, era hora del almuerzo y decidió sentarse junto con ellas

-hola chicas

-hola grell que haces-dijo Alicia

-nada solo viendo el paraíso donde estoy

-y algún día nos harás ver el cielo grell-dijo emocionada romina

-muchas veces te puedo llevar

-pero hoy serás todo mío-dijo Graciela pellizcándole una firme mejilla

-oye cuida la mercancía

-perdón es que no me resistí guapote

-bueno hoy llevare a las nubes a Graciela y mañana a ti romina si está bien

-si por mí está bien guapote-dijo feliz romina

-bien debo ir a trabajar adiós linduras

Continuara… no olviden comentar


	2. chapter 2

Presentación de personajes

Grell-grell es que de mujer a hombre

Ahora los que pasaron de hombre a mujer

William- Graciela

Ronald- Romina

Erick- Erica

Alan-Alicia

Sebastián-Samanta

Ciel- Clara

Claude- Claudia

Alois-Adela

Undertaker-Úrsula

Grell volvió al trabajo después de hablar con las hermosas jóvenes y mientras caminaba se acordó de visitar a su amiga Úrsula.

-hola estas aquí

-si aquí estoy- era una hermosa joven con unas encantadoras caderas pero casi no notadas por la túnica que llevaba

-bueno iniciamos con la diversión de diario-dijo empezándose a quitar el saco y la camisa

-bueno pero en el cuarto que tal si llega un cliente

-por mi mejor-tomo a la peligris en brazos y la llevo a la recamara del fondo

-oh grell jejeje

Grell estuvo con ella hasta que termino su descanso, y se dirigió a la oficina de Graciela

-jefa me dice cuando termine para irnos juntos

-si espérame eso lo vemos luego estoy ocupada

-pero yo ya quiero

-si quieres espérame ahí sentado-dijo señalando un sillón en el costado de la oficina

-pero chiquita si quieres te ayudo para estar más tiempo juntos-dijo acercándose

-si me ayudas entonces si grell

-si yo te ayudare

-bueno entonces ten esto-era una enorme pila de documentos

-si gracias-dijo con duda

Cuando terminaron, Graciela se abrazo del brazo del brazo de grell y se fue con él, Graciela era la favorita de grell, le encantaban las seriecitas y coquetas como lo era ella.

-Graciela sabes algo

-¿qué grell?

-que te amo y no te dejare

-también te amo

Grell llevo a Graciela y tenía un babidolls preparado, era de color rojo, ella se lo empezó a modelar a grell, grell se la llevo al cuarto y se encerraron ahí por horas solo se escuchaban dos ruidos el de ellos gritando y el de la cama rechinando.

Al día siguiente…

-Hola nenas-era grell llegando a trabajar

-Hola grell-dijeron todas juntas

-¿Quién será mi bocadillo de esta noche?

-yo grell-dijo romina

-mientras es mi descanso voy a tomar a Alicia ven acompáñame- dijo estirándole la mano a la bella joven

-si guapo-dijo tomando la mano del alto

Habían pasado horas y grell no llegaba a recoger su agenda así que Graciela salió a buscarlo busco en todo el edificio hasta que escucho ruidos raros en el armario de escobas y decidió abrir la puerta.

-sutcliff

-¿Qué haces aquí?-era grell con toda la ropa desacomodada, lleno de labial y algunos chupetones en el cuello porque estaba encerrado con Alicia desde hace 2 horas

-nada buscando a mi subordinado que anda aquí divirtiéndose en vez de trabajar-dijo enojada y con burla

-si ya voy espera 5 minutos-dijo acomodándose la ropa

-sí pero como vas-dijo dirigiéndose a su oficina

Ya en la oficina…

-¿Qué estabas haciendo con ella?

-solo cosas

-primero me amas y luego me engañas ¿Qué no te guste?

-sí pero- fue interrumpido por Graciela

-pero nada ya no quiero verte aléjate de mí-dijo cubriéndose la cara con las manos y empezando a llorar

-si me retiro- dijo con la cara agachada

Grell estaba deprimido se fue a su casa, como pudo desilusionar a la que mas amaba ella era su preferida, le encantaba, a las otras solo las quería por lujuria, para divertirse un rato pero ella tenía todo lo que a él le encantaba.

Ya en su casa…

-como la pude engañar necesito algo para distraerme-dijo recostado en su cama

Tok tok tok

-¿Quién será a estas horas?-eran las 10, se levanto y abrió

-hola grell llegue para ir a la luna-era romina con una maletita

-si pasa

-si voy a cambiarme-se dirigió al cuarto, ya sabía su ubicación puesto que ya había estado ahí antes

-si aquí espero-dijo sentándose en el sillón de la sala

Después grell tomo a romina, ella estaba feliz pero grell no él solo pensaba en Graciela, ella le había robado el corazón

Al día siguiente…

Hola chicas-dijo algo triste

-¿Qué te pasa hoy grell?-pregunto Alicia

-puedo alegrarte si quieres-propuso Érica

-no gracias bueno al rato pero estoy bien

-bueno nos vemos al rato en tu oficina

-si allá nos vemos

Después de eso grell se dirigió a la oficina de Graciela, entro y se encontró con ella más seria de lo normal.

-vengo por mi agenda

-si tómala-no aparto la vista de sus papeles

-¿aun sigues enojada?

-crees que se me pasara de un día para otro el enojo

-no perdón por lo que te hice pasar

-eso no se resuelve con un simple lo siento tu me lastimaste

-pero Graciela he sido así siempre

-sí pero ya me canse de compartirte con todos yo solo te quiero para mi

-pero yo soy libre y no puedo encadenarme a una sola mujer

-¡entonces olvídate de mi! –dijo soltando las lagrimas

-pero si yo te amo

-pero no lo demuestras mejor ya no me busques

-si nena-dijo triste saliendo

Cuando iba caminando por la oficina se encontró con Érica

-grell ¿no quieres que te alegre un ratito?

-pero solo un rato pequeño

Se fueron al armario y pasaron ahí 3 horas y nadie los cacho esta vez, después grell se canso y salió a trabajar

-grell no me dejes vamos a seguir

-no puede debe que trabajar

-pero grell

-ya te dije que no y basta

Grell salió enfurecido puesto que ya se había atrasado mucho en el trabajo, se dirigió a la siguiente alma que estaba en su lista, en el camino vio a su amada mucama demonio

-hola hermosura

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-aquí viendo un monumento

-sí pero vete

-no quiero-la tomo y le robo un beso, que ella después contesto

-besas muy bien para ser un shinigami-ella podía sentir la lujuria del shinigami y le encantaba

-y se hacer mejor otras cosas ¿quieres probar?-empezó a decirle cosas en el oído y después empezó a acariciarle el cuello

-si tu quieres

-bien pero en donde

-en mi recamara

Grell aunque tuviera a esa chica no era feliz el solo pensaba en cómo recuperar a su amada

-oh grell eres un tigre

-sí pero me están esperando –dijo arreglándose para salir

-que para esto me rogaste mil veces

-es que debo pensar algo

-bueno nos vemos pero ya no Caire en tu trampa

-bueno me voy debo hacer algo

Grell salió corriendo, todo ese día fue una tortura para él, pudo tener a las que quería pero no a la que amaba de verdad.

-¿qué me pasa no puedo dejar de pensar en ella?-estaba sentado en un árbol que era de una enorme finca

De pronto vio unas curvas que llamaron su atención, era una mucama demonio-araña atendiendo a su ama, pero solo se quedo observando, era igual de linda como su Graciela, igual de seria, eran idénticas, después la demonio sintió el aura del otro y se acerco a él.

-¿no deberías estar en los terrenos trancy?

-si solo te estaba observando a lo lejos

-¿y tú que me mirabas he?

-lo linda que eres

-¿Qué?

-si tú me pareces linda, preciosa encantadora igual que una elegante tarántula

-¿te parezco linda?-dijo con duda

-si no se que tienes pero me atraes-el no mentía

-bueno tú no estás nada mal

-Me gustas- le robo un beso, que ella contesto y siguieron pegados hasta que volvieron a la realidad

Continuara… no olviden comentar


	3. Chapter 3

Grell al día siguiente volvió a trabajar, olía a demonio, se dirigió a la oficina de su jefa

-ya llegue

-aléjate de mi apestas a demonio

-no puedo negarlo bueno entrégame mi agenda

-si ten pero ya aléjate

-si

A grell ya no le importaba Graciela puesto que ya tenía a su amante demoniaca con todo lo que a él le encantaba, así que todos sus tiempos libres se las pasaba con ella.

-hola mi encantadora viuda negra

-hola grell

-ya tienes el tiempo libre

-si hasta que my lady termine su te

-bueno mientras no quieres salir conmigo

-no puedo

-bueno vamos a tu recamara

-solo unos momentos y ya

Mientras en su oficina estaba una muy molesta Graciela

-como me pudo engañar el solo es mío y ahora más que espero un hijo suyo

Grell tenía una vida feliz con Claudia, tenia pasión, lujuria y mas hasta que un día

-grell sutcliff

-si jefa

-eres un hombre verdad

-si claro

-pues responde a tu hijo

-¿cuál?

-el mío

-¿¡que!?

-si es que espero un hijo tuyo tendrás que responder por el niño

-está bien

Grell se fue a trabajar pero tenía algo planeado que era escaparse lo más lejos que pusiera

-Claudia vámonos

-a donde

-donde sea pero donde no nos encuentran

-¿ahora qué hiciste?

-embarace a mi jefa

-no tu eres peor que yo

-si ya se pero vámonos

-no puedo cargar con tus errores

-bueno me voy yo solo

Grell termino el trabajo y regreso a la oficina

-y Graciela ¿Qué haremos?

- debes casarte conmigo

-no puede ser me vas a explotar

-sí pero eso lo hubieras pensado antes

-eee voy ya a mi casa

Grell estaba listo para huir pero antes de escapar se sintió vigilado y en efecto era así era

-sutcliff ¿para qué es esa maleta?

-no es para nada

-pensabas escapar no es así

-eee yo

-infeliz

Graciela tumbo a grell, se encimo en el, agarro sus cortas greñas y empezó a azotar su cabeza contra el suelo

-¡déjame loca!

-infeliz trataste de escapar

-aaaaa

En una de esas que azota mas la cabeza de grell haciendo que el otro quedara noqueado

-grell oh creo que si me pase

Graciela llamo rápido un hospital y se llevaron a grell, el aun no despertaba estaba inconsciente después de tantos golpes en la cabeza hasta que un día

-grell mi vida vinimos a verte-ella tenía 6 meses de embarazo

-umm

-¡grell! Doctor grell ya está reaccionando

-a ver permítame

-¿está despertando?

-no fue solo una reacción

-bueno gracias doctor

-es normal no se preocupe

-si gracias

Cuando el doctor salió…

-mira grell no se qué valla a ser pero es nuestro solo es cuestión que despiertes-dijo tomando la mano del durmiente y pasándola por su vientre

-umm que

-grell di algo mas

-que eres tu Graciela

-si soy yo

-a bueno-se volvió a dormir

-aaa grell

Ya habían pasado semanas pero grell no quería que nadie supiera que estaba ya consiente, quería escaparse

-gracias doctor por encubrirme

-pero ¿Qué digo si me preguntan?

-nada que me fui

-bueno hasta luego señor

-si gracias hasta luego

Grell iba escapar en la noche pero en el camino paso a lado de la casa de Graciela, pudo observar como estaba decorando un cuarto para bebe, grell al ver esto se sintió mal y decidió tocar la puerta

-quien

-soy yo

-¿grell qué haces aquí?

-vine a ver a la persona que más amo

-grell también te amo-dijo colgándose en su cuello

-Graciela ¿quieres ser mía?

-si quiero

-bueno vamos a dentro porque no es bueno para ti estar afuera

-si es cierto

-y ¿Cómo va nuestro bebe?

-va muy bien es muy fuerte como el papa

-pero si es niña será igual de hermosa como la mama

-oh grell

-¿Cuándo nos casaremos?

-lo más pronto posible debemos ir preparando la boda

-si estoy de acuerdo ya quiero compartir mi vida contigo

-yo también

Unos meses antes del que el bebe naciera, grell ya no fue igual y el con Graciela hicieron su vida felices para siempre

FIN


End file.
